Ton cher petit frère
by Anthracite
Summary: Peter est gay. Son petit ami s'invite chez lui. Qu'en pense Nathan ?


**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à Heroes... ! C'est-à-dire à Tim Kring.

**AVERTISSEMENT : **On parle ici de deux frangins qui font des trucs à deux pas très sages, autrement dit du SLASH, et de l'INCESTE. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, on clique sur précédent.

**Enjoy ;)**

**Anthracite**

* * *

Je volais. Libre j'étais. Battant des ailes pour ne pas tomber, je sentais l'air glisser entre mes plumes soyeuses toutes noires. J'aimais jouais avec la brise haut dans le ciel. Un bleu infini m'entourait. _J'aimerais pouvoir te faire t'envoler_, m'avait un jour dit Nathan. On m'appelait. Je ne connaissais pas la provenance du son. Le ciel se déforma, tout s'assombrit. Non ! pensai-je. Papillonnant des yeux d'abord, je les ouvris tout grand ensuite. Je me retrouvai entre un matelas et un drap. Ce qui m'entourait était une étagère, un bureau, mon sac de cours noir, des filets de lumière qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… La voix autoritaire de mon père, qui toquait à ma porte :

_ Je suis là, signalais-je fatigué.

_ Tu es en retard, prévint-il en entrouvrant ma porte. Le petit-déjeuner est dans la salle à manger. Je dois y aller j'ai une réunion.

En sortant du lit je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'incarner le vilain petit canard. Je n'étais qu'une mauvais herbe, il fallait toujours qu'on me reprenne, qu'on m'indique ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je quittais ma chambre et dépassais mon père.

_ Peter ?

Méfiant, je me retournais vers mon père et le regardais en signe d'interrogation.

_ Ramène-moi une bonne note ce soir.

J'hochai la tête, mais prudent réservais mon jugement. Ca, c'était le boulot de Nathan.

_ A ce soir, dis-je.

Papa s'en alla dans le couloir. Je pris une douche rapide puis ais passé un peigne dans mes cheveux. J'enfilais un tee-shirt, lorsqu'un chuchotis me parvint depuis la fenêtre ouverte. Curieux, je passai ma tête à travers celle-ci : Une voix murmurait mon prénom. C'est alors que je vis un garçon accroché au rebord de la fenêtre, près de la gouttière.

_ Gabriel?, interrogeais-je étonné.

_ Oui, aide-moi.

Déconcerté, je le pris dans mes bras pour le soulever. Lorsque soudain un bruit de moteur creva le silence. La Ferrari de mon père. Je me figeais.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Remonte-moi bordel ! Il va me voir.

En effet, la voiture entrait dans son champ de vision, se dirigeant vers le portail de fer forgé ouvert. Je le remontai brusquement dans ma chambre, où l'on s'écroula tous les deux. Je glissai un regard prudent vers la voiture. Elle s'était arrêtée. Les pupilles dilatées, la bouche sèche, je fixais la voiture flamboyante. J'étais tellement sur mes gardes, que j'entendis le déclic de la portière. Retenant mon souffle, je vis mon père sortir. Il se dirigeait vers la maison. J'étais statufié. Il marcha, et ralentit au niveau du pare-chocs, où il s'accroupit. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil entre les roues et retira une branche. Il revint dans la voiture, et se mit au volant pour enfin sortir du jardin. Je relâchais mon souffle, soulagé.

Je senti un effleurement partant d'entre mes omoplates pour finir dans le bas du dos. J'attendis de voir mon père sortir de la propriété avant de me retourner vers l'intrus. Le garçon avait la peau bronzée, un nez droit et des cheveux foncés. Lui me regardait d'un air amusé. Je me dégageais de son emprise.

_ On l'a échappé belle, soupira-t-il.

_ T'aurais pas dû venir, fis-je en me relevant.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de ma chambre, chancelant. Je sentis Gabriel avoir un moment de doute, avant de se remettre rapidement debout. Je quittais la chambre, désireux de m'éloigner de lui au plus vite. J'espérais qu'il abandonne l'idée de passer du temps avec moi sous mon toit. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir maintenant. On venait d'éviter de peu qu'il ne soit découvert dans la maison. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé. Qu'auraient-ils dis ? Qu'aurait dit Nathan ? La hargne s'emparait de moi. Je fermais les poings tandis que j'approchais des escaliers en passant devant la chambre de mon frère. Des bruits de pas me suivaient. Je fus subitement violemment plaqué contre le mur.

Les yeux de Gabriel brûlaient de colère, son bras appuyait sur ma gorge. Décontenancé, je me demandais ce qu'il lui prenait. Sa poigne m'empêchait de me dégager, ça faisait mal. Je bougeais contre la surface dure dans mon dos, cherchant à alléger la pression. Mais il me plaqua une deuxième fois contre le mur, qui trembla sous le choc. Le garçon me contemplait d'un regard dur. A ma droite, je vis une poignée de porte… il y eût un laps de temps, où j'eus un blanc - j'étais appuyé de tout mon long contre la porte de sa chambre. La chambre de Nathan. Je fermais les yeux, en proie à la panique.

_ Ton frère n'est pas là, murmura-t-il derrière mon oreille.

Je me mordis la lèvre m'en voulant de le lui avoir dis. Tous les jours Nathan commençait les cours au moins une heure plus tôt que moi, à cause de toutes ses options.

_ On pourrait le faire dans sa chambre.

A cette idée, je déglutis. J'étais au supplice. Son corps se rapprocha doucement du mien. Je rouvris les yeux. Il cogna sa main libre contre la porte au niveau de ma tête. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Emprisonné de toutes parts, j'étais contraint de relever les yeux. Ses yeux foncés me contemplaient. Ce qu'il venait de dire ne me quittait pas, ces paroles semblaient faire écho à un désir enfoui. Ma dernière limite. Celle que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle, mais je désirais me venger. De mon frère. J'avais tellement envie de faire comprendre à Nathan. Ma main toucha la poignée de sa porte.

_ Je sais que je lui ressemble, continua Gabriel. C'est pour ça que t'es avec moi. C'est à cause de lui, c'est lui que tu veux.

Je ne respirais plus. Il susurra très bas derrière mon oreille :

_ Ne veux-tu pas aller au bout des choses ?

Une image fulgurante traversa tout à coup mon esprit comme un flash. Je me souvenais de Nathan m'apprenant à jouer au baseball sur le trottoir. Je fronçais des sourcils. Je me rendis compte tout à coup qu'ouvrir cette porte, laisser entrer Gabriel à l'intérieur, ce serait comme profaner cette chambre. Je voulais Nathan intact. Gabriel n'était en rien mon frère, il n'y avait pas de comparaison. Je plaçais mes deux mains sur le torse de Gabriel et le repoussais violemment. Gabriel tituba en perte d'équilibre. Dégoûté, je mis à avancer vers lui. Je dis en détachant correctement chaque mot :

_ Ne refais jamais ça. T'as entendu ?

Il hocha vivement la tête. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas finis avec lui. Je le pris par la peau du coup et le jetai dans les escaliers. J'avais la furieuse envie de l'éloigner de sa chambre. Gabriel perdit l'équilibre et chavira. Il tomba tête la première, mais se rattrapa de justesse avec ses mains, mais chuta sur ses genoux. Le garçon gémit de douleur.

Je descendis les escaliers à sa suite. Il ne releva pas quand je suis passé devant lui. Sans un regard en arrière, je parvins au bas des escaliers face à la salle de réception et partis en direction de la cuisine. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et me passais de l'eau sur la figure pour me calmer. Tandis que l'eau froide dégoulinait de mon visage, j'étais à la recherche de la chantilly dans la porte du réfrigérateur.

Je posais la bonbonne de chantilly sur la table de la salle à manger où m'attendait mon petit déjeuner. Je tirais une chaise pour m'y asseoir et me versais un bol de lait. Au menu, confiture, céréales, bacon fumé, œuf poché ainsi que quelques pommes. Miam, miam.

Je m'attaquais aux œufs avec appétit, lorsque Gabriel émergea. Il se tenait devant moi, les mains de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il avait l'air mal en point avec une coupure au front – du sang s'en échappait un peu. Je m'en suis voulu si je m'étais écouté je me serais levé et aurais accouru à son secours. Gabriel prit la parole :

_ Je suis désolé, Peter. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je m'en rends compte. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il-te-plaît.

C'a au moins eut le don de m'apaiser un peu, mais s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle j'étais inébranlable. Personne ne touchera mon frère ou lui portera atteinte de quelque manière que ce soit sans avoir affaire à moi. Si Gabriel attendait que je m'excuse c'était raté. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, je répondis simplement :

_ Je vais te chercher de la glace.

Je reculais la chaise puis m'en allais dans la pièce d'à côté, la cuisine. J'ouvris le congélateur et pris ce que j'étais venu chercher. Quand je revins dans la pièce, Gabriel était toujours à la même place, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je lui fis signe de venir tandis que je me rasseyais à ma chaise. Le garçon contourna la table et s'approcha lentement de moi en faisant glisser un doigt sur la table coûteuse. Il se tint face à moi, immobile. J'approchais la glace de la blessure, mais j'en étais trop loin. J'allais me lever afin de remédier à ce problème, lorsqu'il finit par bouger.

Gabriel se posta entre moi et la table, éleva une jambe et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Surpris, je le vis s'adosser à la table dans son dos. Son corps chaud était posé sur moi. Ne me démontant pas, je posais doucement la glace sur son front. Gabriel me contemplait d'un regard avide et gourmand. J'appuyais la glace sur la plaie. Gabriel eut un sourire en coin. Je fronçais des sourcils, méfiant. Il se retourna à moitié vers la table et après une hésitation choisit la bonbonne de chantilly. Il se tourna vers moi, et fixa intensément mes lèvres. Comme je ne bougeais pas, il reposa son regard foncé au niveau de mes yeux. Du regard, il m'obligea à ouvrir la bouche.

Il se pencha sur moi et approcha la bonbonne. En me contemplant, il libéra la pression sur ma langue. Le goût sucré de la chantilly s'introduisait en moi, jusqu'à remplir l'intérieur de ma bouche. J'allais la refermer pour avaler, lorsque je sentis une main tirer mes cheveux en arrière et surélever mon menton. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Sa langue mouillée suivit le tracé d'une de mes lèvres, et il commença à m'embrasser. Gabriel m'embrassait si sensuellement que je n'eus bientôt d'autre choix de le laisser entrer là où il voulait.

Ouvrir la bouche produisit une profusion de sensations. J'abandonnais la glace et posais mes mains sur sa taille alors qu'il se frottait lascivement sur moi. Sa langue touchait ma langue sous la chantilly. Un frisson le parcourut. Un tintement métallique retentit tout à coup dans la pièce. J'interrompis le french kiss pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Nathan se tenait dans au centre de la pièce, adossé au mur, une cuillère couverte de glace entre les dents. A peine mon cerveau recevait l'information que je repoussais violement Gabriel. Ce dernier s'heurta à la table dans un cri étouffé. Je reposais les yeux sur Nathan qui me regardait pleinement - l'air d'avoir serré la main à un extraterrestre.

_ Dégage !, gueulai-je en direction de Gabriel.

_ Quoi ?, marmonna-t-il.

_ J'ai dit dégage, ai-je feulé. Sors de chez moi. Fous le camp !

Il se dégagea tant bien que mal. Puis en se tournant se rendit compte de la présence de mon frère dans la pièce. Il me regarda, puis pris ses jambes à son coup. Je reçus une fulgurante décharge d'adrénaline dans les veines. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Le souffle court, je relevais les yeux vers Nathan. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il avait planté la cuillère dans le pot de crème glacée qu'il tenait à la main. Je voulus me lever de ma chaise - mais j'ai chancelé. Je me suis laissé tomber sur la chaise.

Je pris ma tête entre les mains, passais ma main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois. A cet instant, tout ce que je voulais c'était disparaître dix pieds sous terre. Je réfléchissais à une explication que je pouvais fournir à mon aîné pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

_ M'y attendais pas à celle-là…

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. L'air sonné, mon frère aîné avançait vers la table. Mon cœur flancha.

_ T'es surpris ?, demandais-je hésitant.

_ Tu viens d'embrasser un mec, Peter, bien sûr que je suis surpris, répliqua-t-il en braquant ses yeux sur moi.

Nathan était parvenu à la table, face à moi. Il posa le pot de crème glacée dessus. Après tout ce temps il ne se doutait de rien. Comme à chaque fois en la présence de Nathan que je me sentais partir en vrille, je comptais mes doigts – ça me permettait d'avoir le dessus sur mes émotions. Mais, là le moment était trop urgent : je me relevais et contournais la table qui nous séparait. Je ne me laisserais pas faire cette fois. Autant en finir.

Nathan, tourné vers la table, se versait de l'eau dans un verre, d'un air absent. Savoir Nathan là provoqua une agitation dans tout mon corps. Il portait un jean mais avait toujours un haut de pyjama en coton, gris et large, avec des trous dedans. Ce matin on avait mis les pieds dans le plat. On allait enfin en discuter. Nathan ne pouvait plus y échapper. Je ne pouvais pas tenir tranquille, je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre. L'excitation était à son comble – ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Nathan se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte de la salle à manger en amenant le verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Ahuri, je le vis s'y engager sans un regard de plus pour moi.

Brusquement mû par une inexplicable montée d'adrénaline, je me mis en travers de son chemin. J'ai frappé dans un coup de vent sa main tenant son verre qui alla se fracasser par terre dans un bruit de verre brisé. J'avais son attention.

_ Pourquoi Nathan ?, éclatais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu t'en vas ? Aies au moins le cran de me faire face et de me le dire.

Il m'écoutait en me regardant d'un air condescend. Il se passait même la langue sur la lèvre du bas en souriant gentiment. Furieux, j'agrippais son col le forçant à se rapprocher de moi.

_ Pourquoi tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je t'aime ! Tu le sais putain.

Cette fois il ria à moitié, à mon grand désarroi, tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

_ T'es en train de me dire que tu chauffes un mec parce que tu m'aimes ?, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je connaissais mon frère assez pour savoir qu'il se cachait derrière des mots, il fuyait, il se mentait à lui-même. En ayant ras-le-bol, je le relâchais d'un geste rageur. Dégoûté, je m'éloignais de quelques pas.

_ Va te laver la bouche, décréta froidement Nathan.

Ma colère retomba aussitôt. Ca m'a calmé, j'étais comme passé sous un jet d'eau froide. Ravalant ma fierté, je posais un doigt sur ma frimousse et, honteux, trouvais de la crème chantilly. Le sang battait à mes oreilles. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais de la mousse blanche sur les lèvres. Je n'osais plus croiser le regard de Nathan. Je compris que je venais d'aggraver une situation déjà cauchemardesque. La trace de chantilly était la preuve de mes méfaits.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, je décidais de suivre les conseils de Nathan : m'enfuir dans la cuisine. Le dos rond, je me détournais confusément de mon frère, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit. J'avais besoin de me calmer, de reprendre mes esprits, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et Nathan me ramena vers lui. Il me fit asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche en maintenant sa main sur moi, détruisant par-là mes plans de fuite.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, m'assura-t-il d'un ton calme.

Mon frère aîné se pencha ensuite par-dessus la table et de sa main libre ramena mon bol de lait vers moi, ainsi qu'une serviette posée un peu à l'écart. Je portais cette dernière aux coins des lèvres d'un air nébuleux lorsque cette même main vint se placer également sur mes épaules. Sous la force de sa poigne, je vacillais sur ma chaise.

Nathan se mit à malaxer mes épaules rapidement de ses mains rugueuses. Je m'essuyais la bouche, quand il passa à mon coup. Ses gestes étaient vifs, abrupts. Je sentais la tiédeur de ses mains. Je me dis que si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais probablement fais un arrêt cardiaque : Nathan frictionnait le haut de mon corps. Puis il donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et s'en alla. Il partit s'asseoir en bout de table.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que Nathan ne s'arrête pas là. Déçu, je tâchais de nettoyer ma bouche entièrement en tentant d'ignorer mon cœur battant. Je regardais ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Rien ne me tentait – je n'avais plus faim. Je glissais un coup d'œil furtif vers Nathan. Il mâchouillait un bout de feuille de menthe en roulant une cigarette. Nathan ne fumait pas souvent, seulement de temps en temps… quand il avait besoin de se détendre l'esprit. Tête basse, je reposais les yeux sur le bol de lait que je n'avais pas finis. Un petit rire lui échappa. Curieux, je le vis continuer à s'affairer à sa cigarette en souriant, sans relever le regard.

_ Quoi ?, demandais-je abrupt.

_ T'es vraiment pas discret, souffla-t-il. Tu fais pareil avec les filles ?... Ou plutôt tes petits copains.

Les filles, je n'avais pas besoin de les regarder pour qu'elle vienne s'agglutiner à moi. Désireux de changer de sujet, j'ignorais la pique et préférais poser la question qui me tracassait :

_ T'es pas en cours ? Je croyais que tu commençais il y a une heure.

Je m'imaginais avec amusement Nathan sécher. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais peut-être était-ce là le moyen de le mettre au pied du mur. Il ne me regardait toujours pas, lorsqu'il me répondit finalement :

_ Mme Rigot, ma prof de littérature anglaise, est absente. Je comptais dormir un peu plus longtemps mais du bruit m'a réveillé...

Ainsi si cette Mme Rigot avait fait son sale boulot, je n'en serais pas là. Je portais le bol de lait à mes lèvres, lorsqu'il balança tout à trac :

_ Bon sang, j'en ai marre, tu me les casses ! Arrête de jouer, Peter.

J'en lâchais mon bol de lait et me suis relevé de ma chaise. En un éclair, Nathan avait fait de même. Cette fois, il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je le défiais du regard de poursuivre. J'entendis mon bol finir sa course sur la table et déverser le liquide blanc sur sa surface. Nathan hésitait désormais entre arborer un air conciliant ou de défi.

On ressemblait à deux cow-boys se regardant en chien de faïence dans un western hollywoodien. Moi j'aurais fais l'homme en noir, celui qui crée plein de problèmes et Nathan l'homme en blanc, celui qui arrange tout. J'avais du mal à l'avouer mais Nathan était hot, son sex-appeal m'atteignait en plein cœur, à croire que ça faisait parti de lui. Il avait un regard à faire fondre un attroupement de glaçons. Mais Nathan était hors de portée il n'était qu'un fantasme. Semblant ne plus tenir, Nathan fondit sur moi. Et sans prélude, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur ratait des milliers de battements, alors qu'il m'embrassait sans prévenir.

Nathan passait sa rage sur moi en m'embrassant rudement. Moi, j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, littéralement emporté par un torrent de vibrations insensées. Dans le même temps, j'étais bizarrement apaisé : Nathan me regardait et m'embrassait de haut en bas. Nathan saisit ma nuque. Il se mit à embrasser pleinement ma gorge. Je frémissais, j'étais hors de contrôle, lorsque ses doigts vinrent me palper de part et d'autre. Sa bouche remonta dans un souffle. Ses lèvres entrouvertes frôlaient ma bouche, comme si elles quémandaient l'accès. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me précipitais sur sa bouche. Cette fois, ce fût moi qui l'embrassais comme un dingue.

Je l'ai embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'agrippais son pyjama gris, large et vieux par les épaules. J'aimais beaucoup ce pyjama, je m'y blottissais, petit. J'immisçais doucement ma langue entre ses dents blanches ne croyant pas à ma chance. Je trouvais la sienne. Une salve d'électricité me traversa, tant le choc fût grand. Je m'accrochais à Nathan comme une huître à son rocher. C'était comme les chutes du Nirvana. Des heures, des heures il m'a mit la fièvre. Je léchais la langue de mon frère, dans une sensation de vertige. J'avais l'impression de goûter à de la menthe à l'eau dans la bouche de mon frère. Nathan gémit d'une voix douce, sous mes assauts. Je souris. J'aimais sa voix douce. Nathan m'attira brutalement contre lui et passa ses mains sur mon cul, de manière possessive.

Je soupirais d'aise. Sa bouche était un sanctuaire _ le plus sacré des mystères. Epris d'une fièvre incontrôlée, je passais un bras autour de sa nuque et me plaçais de manière à avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Je voulais avoir tout l'intérieur de sa bouche, montrer à Nathan que j'étais là et que moi aussi j'étais capable de le faire fondre.

Les mains de Nathan montèrent le creux de mes reins, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, passèrent entre mes omoplates et remontèrent encore un peu. Ce que je faisais-là était inconcevable pour moi c'était comme si on m'avait dit que l'ensemble de la galaxie allait s'écraser sur la Terre. Les mains de Nathan fourrageaient mes cheveux d'un air sanguinaire. Ca me faisait perdre pied. Je décidais d'être un peu plus entreprenant. Je glissais mes mains dans ses poches de jean et appuyais fortement mon érection contre la sienne. Je gémis de contentement. Je le sentis stopper toute action dans une ultime respiration.

J'aimais déstabiliser mon frère. Je fis glisser mes lèvres à la base de son coup, lorsque Nathan me caressa la nuque. D'une habile pression du corps, il me fit reculer jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Je me cognais à son rebord. D'un bras, il s'avança débarrasser tout ce qui la recouvrait. Le haut de mon corps tomba à la renverse dessus, alors qu'une main dans mon dos me retint dans ma chute.

M'aidant des chaises pour mieux m'allonger sur la table, je vis Nathan placer ses genoux de part et d'autre de mes jambes, sur deux chaises. Ses cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés, son tee-shirt froissé. Il se pencha sur moi dans un souffle et posa ses coudes près de mon visage.

_ Faut que je te dise quelque chose, chuchota mon frère… Je sais ce dont tu rêves depuis des années.

Nathan passa une main réconfortante sur mon front en repoussant ma mèche. J'avais le souffle court.

_ C'est pour ça que t'as fait tout ça, pas vrai ?

Quoiqu'un un peu perdu, j'hochais la tête. Gabriel, les garçons, j'avais fait tout ça dans l'espoir d'atteindre Nathan.

Nathan était pour moi l'ange, celui qui réussissait dans tout, celui qu'on regardait en premier, celui qui avait tout bon. Je voulais l'atteindre, avoir son attention, qu'il me regarde, je voulais qu'il me considère comme son frère, son égal. Je voulais qu'il me montre qui il était réellement.

_ T'aurais pas dû faire tout ça pour moi, lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

Je fronçais des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait par-là. Nathan se remit debout et s'asseya sur la table près de moi. Lorsqu'il parla, j'entendais sa voix partout, sa voix grave résonnait jusqu'à l'intérieur de moi :

_ Il va falloir que tu arrêtes, Peter. Les garçons, moi… il va falloir que tu te prennes en main et arrêter tout ça. Tu sais, bientôt je serais un homme politique, parce que Papa le veux. Il y tient. Et je ne veux pas que tu ruines ma carrière en divulguant ton attrait pour la débauche et ton grand frère. Je dois donner une image de moi impeccable.

Ses paroles m'atteignirent en plein cœur, elles me glaçaient le sang. J'avais pourtant encore le goût enivrant de Nathan sur ma bouche. Ce qu'il disait faisait mal, mais impossible de renoncer à ça, surtout que maintenant je savais que Nathan n'était pas indifférent à ma présence. Je réfléchis à comment engager des négociations. Après tout, Nathan ne pouvait pas m'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait, il fallait que j'y mette du mien pour ça.

_ Je te promets que je le ferais, j'arrête tout, à une condition.

Mon frère aîné grimaça.

_ J'arrête d'aller voir ailleurs si tu me donnes ce que je veux.

_ Je ne peux pas…

Nathan, assit sur la table avait le dos arrondi. Je m'en voulais de lui infliger ce que j'étais en train de faire.

_ Ca viendra à se savoir, expliqua mon grand frère. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque, Peter.

_ Ok, j'ai peut-être une solution. On le fait rien qu'une fois, juste une fois.

Nathan hésita à me regarder, puis il comprit. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

_ La première et dernière fois ?

Je souris mais je ne pouvais pas émettre un son. La réponse à cette question me hantera toute ma vie :

_ Ouais.

Nathan passa un bras autour de mes hanches en s'agenouillant devant moi. Il me fit enrouler mes jambes autour de lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire largement dans le creux de son coup. D'un coup il me cala contre lui pour nous porter jusqu'à l'étage, j'en avalais presque une poignée de cheveux noirs et denses. Son bras ferme sous mon cul me soutenait.

_ Alors la mienne ou la tienne ?, interrogea Nathan d'un air sulfureux.

Je voulais que ce soit dans sa chambre. Pour que chaque nuit quand mon frère entrera entre ses draps, il se rappellerait. Pénétrer dans son royaume. Je chuchotais à son oreille que je mordillais :

_ La tienne.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa main libre. Il m'approcha de son lit confortable et me fit rouler dessus. Sa chambre n'était pas très bien rangée, aux murs il y avait des posters de champions de natation. Plusieurs maquettes d'avions étaient exposées sur des étagères et son bureau. Je repensais à la phrase que me disais parfois Nathan quand j'étais triste ou grincheux : _J'aimerais pouvoir te faire t'envoler._

Dans un élan de bonne humeur, je me relevais et me mit à sauter sur le lit de Nathan. Le tissu des draps rebondissait sous mes pieds.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Nathan d'un regard critique.

_ Je vole.

Nathan ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et croisa les bras sur le rebord. Un vent distant entra dans la pièce. J'arrêtais de sauter sur le lit de Nathan, perplexe. Le sentiment de frustration se renforça, bander dur comme ça devenait affligeant, quasi insoutenable.

_ La vue est toujours aussi belle ?, lançais-je à la volée.

Mon frère se retourna sans me regarder. Il monta sur le lit. Je retirais mon tee-shirt, désireux d'en finir. J'avais les bras levés, quand Nathan me les caressa lentement jusqu'aux aisselles en commençant par les poignets :

_ Je le ferai pas, Peter.

Son ton était désolé, moi j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Dans ma vie, il y avait deux choses que je savais par cœur. La première étant que je m'appelais Peter Petrelli, la deuxième était que j'avais foutrement envie de mon frère. Je glissais ma main dans son jean puis sous son caleçon, et trouvais.. enfin vous comprenez. Je refermais mes doigts sur sa queue considérable en amorçant les mouvements que j'aimerais qu'on me fasse. Nathan ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche au supplice.

_ Faut que j'arrête ?

Nathan rouvrit les yeux et me projeta sur le lit. Pris de court, je le sentis placer ses genoux près de mes hanches et enlever furieusement ses vêtements. Sans artifice, il m'embrassa comme jamais en touchant de ses mains calleuses mon buste nu. C'était mon frère ça, et je l'aimais comme ça. Il glissa un doigt sous la couture de mon jean :

_ T'es vierge ?

_ Pas vraiment, répondis-je d'un air aguicheur.

_ Menteur, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Quoi ?, fis-je.

Il tira sur mon jean et mon boxer.

_ T'as jamais su mentir.

Je me retins de l'envoyer balader, quand il approcha un doigt.

_ Ca va faire un petit peu mal, chuchota-t-il très bas.

Je choisis de me retourner sur le ventre, pour que ce soit plus confortable.

_ Non. Tourne-toi Peter, il faut qu'on voit ton visage.

Je stoppais tout mouvement ne reconnaissant pas là, la voix de mon frère. Je tournais la tête vers lui et observais qu'il fixait quelque chose du côté de la porte. Gabriel se tenait se dans l'embrasure de la porte, portable à la main. L'objectif était dirigé sur nous.

_ Souriez, vous êtes filmés.

* * *

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :) **

**Ca ne demande que 30 secondes. Top chrono ! **

**-A-**


End file.
